A. Field Of The Invention
The present invention concerns improvements in collapsible racks used for drying clothing and other fabric articles.
B. Description Of The Prior Art
In the nineteenth century, collapsible free-standing frames for drying clothes and the like were popular. Examples of these constructions which reflected the materials and techniques of that time are presented in Ser. No. 22,804 to Henshaw; No. 29,599 to Johnson; Ser. No. 29,870 to Fickett; Ser. No. 94,182 to Butler; and Ser. No. 101,999 to Haines.
While such devices served well their intended purposes for that period of our history, they eventually fell into disfavor, being replaced first by multiple outdoor clotheslines, then, more recently, by modern appliances in the form of gas and electric dryers for drying articles indoors.
However, there has been a re-emergence of drying racks of the collapsible or folding variety. This new interest in the broad concept has occurred for a number of reasons. A primary cause for this change in attitudes is the fairly recent emphasis on conservation of energy and natural resources which has resulted in some reluctance on the part of members of the public to use electric or gas powered appliances when natural means are available. Ecological considerations, particularly, concern for pollution of the atmosphere by reason of fossil fuels, have also had a similar effect.
In another vein, space limitations, such as those experienced in apartments and condominiums, have caused their occupants to seek appliances, furniture, and similar items which utilize space in an efficient manner. Items which can be folded away when not in use, but are readily available for use in a manner similar to their noncollapsible counterparts are regularly being sought.
Additionally, while automatic dryer appliances of the gas and electric variety have become almost indispensible for the drying of articles rapidly and, particularly, in inclement weather, they are not particularly effective for drying bulky items such as sweaters, pillows, heavy comforters, and the like. For such items, natural drying processes in the open air are most desirable.
Also, camping and the widespread use of mobile homes have also given rise to foldable appliances and furniture. Particularly desirable for campers and mobile home users would be an energy efficient, light weight, collapsible rack which could be used for drying newly laundered clothes or articles which have become damp from use.
There is also a substantial variety of known constructions for foldable articles other than drying racks. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 250,878 to Brush; U.S. Pat. No. 583,013 to Ebert; U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,987 to Kalisz; U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,271 to Hansen; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,733 to Phillips all disclose foldable stands for supporting table tops, wash tubs, and similar appliances. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 1,295,265 to Bradley discloses a foldable hay stacking rack; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,532 to Reynolds discloses a foldable two dimensional support assembly intended for a plurality of clothes lines.